smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfs: The Magical Blue Season 2
Season 2 of Smurfs:The Magical Blue is the official second season.Introducing Princess Unia The Unicorn Princess who lives in the Land Of Mists and the rival of the Dark Unicorn.Re introducing villains such as Evelyn,and some others.The Magicsons has new weapons thanks to the Relics In the Temple Of The Three Relics.This season will introduce Smurfette's new ability,The Talent Restorer,an ability which mysteriously got onto Smurfette during the events of the episode,Swapped Talents.New villains will appear such as,Blacky,Losty and Forgeta,in which the three of them have different goals:Blacky wants to drain all the colors in the world,and Losty and Forgeta want to remove the Smurf's memories so that they can capture them.The season will air the special,Love In The Air. Intro As the intro starts,we see the Smurfs picking Smurfberries in Smurf Forest,singing the Smurf song,then a forest fire starts and we see all the Smurfs running for safety,then we see Smurfette bravely absorbs the flames with all the Smurfs clapping.We then see all the Members Of Castle Kingdom training on their skills.We see then Hotap declaring his revenge plan to his minions,we see Baby(Orin) opening Puppy's Locket.Finally,the Smurflings racing each other to the logo and all of them hides behind the logo. Episode Listings Episode 1(season premiere): The Unicorn Princess Episode 2: The Uncolorful World Episode 3:Swapped Talents Episode 4: Smurfette And Evelyn's Duel Episode 5: A New Enemy Episode 6: Return Of The Brown Smurfs Episode 7: Allura's Petrification Spell Episode 8: Lost Memories Of Papa Episode 9: Elisa Meets Icicle Episode 10: The Evil Elves New Ransom Episode 11: The Trolls Of Horror Episode 12: Missing Smurfs Episode 13: Rellette's Rescue Mission Episode 14: Smurfette Vs Witch Capturey Episode 15: Icicle's Heat Wave Episode 16: The Dark Unicorn Returns Episode 17: Vanished Stars Episode 18: The Legend Of The Relic Scepter Episode 19: The Myth Of The Relic Bow Episode 20: The Relic Sword Episode 21: Sassette's Human Connection Episode 22: Princess Unia's Pegasus Friend Episode 23: Smurfette's Adventure For The Flower Necklace Episode 24: Hotap Is Back! Episode 25: The Charm Of Luck Episode 26: Hogatha's Wild Smurf Chase Episode 27: Songs Of Darkness Episode 28: Snappy's Test Episode 29: Farmer's New Home Episode 30: Sir Johan's Curse Episode 31: The Tree Of Life Episode 32: A Kidnapping Case Episode 33: Never Too Late For Action! Episode 34: Return Of Drusilla Episode 35: Elisa's New Bow Episode 36: Prepare For The Grand Smurfy Ball! Episode 37: Denisa's Birthday Celebration Episode 38: As Cold As A Winter's Night Episode 39: Smurfette's Butterfly Friend Episode 40: Peewit's Music Lessons Episode 41: No Smurf Has Been Before Episode 42: The Return Of Nightmarey Episode 43: Erika's Flight Gear Episode 44: Hefty And Handy's Broken Bond Episode 45:The Door Of The Brightest Light Episode 46: A Good Smurf Friend Is Always There For You Episode 47: Fading Smurfs Episode 48: Bounded By Spells Episode 49: Going On Adventures Episode 50(season finale): Visions Of Terror What's Smurfing Next On Magical Blue? Main Page | Season 1 | Season 3 Songs Smurf Song The Way Of The Smurfs(intro song) Hearts And Love Golden Smurfs Lightin Up The Dark Midnight Inside Of A Smurfette Broken Bonds,fix up The Magic Of Nature With No Place To Smurf Smurfing To The Right Place A Dream Will Come As Blue As A Smurf(credits) Trivia * All the voices from season 1 will be the voices of all the characters until the movies Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue